Bloody Roar II: More Than That
by Tiger5913
Summary: Alice's current boyfriend accuses her of cheating on him with Yugo and... things happen... (Warning: swearing, violence, and... dreaded innuendo of the "r" word...)


8/29/01

8/29/01

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Alice, Yugo, etc. belong to Hudson Soft; Frank Jetroy belongs to me, although I don't really want him! ^_~

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially LazzyQ, Alica Tylon, Deoku, VGuyver, StarryPeach, AKA, Brad Crawford, Felicia, Victoria, Arashi, Flyby, and Niteflite.

Special dedication to ~ Maury; after recently watching an episode on how women unfortunately got abused by their husbands/boyfriends, it inspired me to write this…

****

Bloody Roar II: More Than That

__

I can see that you've been cryin'  
You can't hide it with a lie

"I…I can't see you…that much anymore…"

Chestnut-colored eyes filled with confusion made her wince inwardly. "What…? Why??"

She bit her lip. "Frank's suspicious of the time we spend together-"

"That's bull," he interrupted, looking upset, "I'm just your fri-" the word stubbornly lodged itself in his throat; "your friend." _But I can't say that I don't wish it would be more…_

"I know, I know," she sighed, distraught. "I've told him before, way more than once, but he says that we, I mean, he and I, really care about each other, then we should be able to dedicate more time and devotion to our relationship…"

__

What's the use in you denyin' 

"In other words, he's controlling you into doing what he says, and you're letting him." He shook his head, clearly angered. "You're a person, damn it, not a puppet waiting for someone to jerk your strings around however they want!"

The young woman's expression fell. "You don't understand…" A glint of the sunbeam reflecting off of something caught her eye, and she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall beside her. _He'll be home soon…_

"Of course I don't!" he snapped at her. "I don't understand why such an independent, headstrong person like you would let yourself be treated like a freakin' object-"

The loving warmth that was usually lingering in her dark pupils now was replaced by the presence of nonchalant iciness. "H-how **dare** you say that!"

__

That what you have is wrong

"What's the matter?" her companion asked coolly. "Don't like to hear the truth?" _Come on, stop being so stubborn for once and believe what I'm telling you-!_

Her hand whipped from out of nowhere and slapped him right on his cheek. Stunned by her move, he stumbled back a few steps away from her, grimacing slightly as he felt his skin starting to sting from her furious hit. "What the hell was that for…?!"

"Y-you can't judge Frank like that!" She scolded, her voice raising to almost a high-pitched tone. "You don't know him as well as I do, and for the record, he's a more sophisticated and civilized man than you are!"

__

I heard him promise you forever

The look on his face was coiled up, making him seem extremely hurt by her comment, but then, a scowl formed over it and he snarled lowly. "All I was doing was trying to help you… I care about my friends' well-being, but I guess you don't need my help, do you," he glared at her so coldly that she swallowed nervously. "Since you think you have everything figured out, you know. I'm _so_ sorry for wasting your time. Have fun with your damn boyfriend. That is, if you're still allowed to."

"G-go away…" she hissed, visibly shaking. "Y-you're not my friend, you're, you're a violent, uncaring… creature!"

__

But forever's come and gone

With a curt nod, he turned his back on her and grabbed the knob of the door, pulling it open with so much force that it banged against the wall. The dark-haired female shot him a withering glower, but her expression quickly melted when he faced her and mumbled, "…At least I know what's going on." Gazing at her almost sadly, he shook his head and adverted his attention to the exit, shutting the tall wooden frame behind him quietly as he left.

_Grrrr, what was that about?!_ She thought, kicking at the bottom of the couch that sat inches before her. _He was acting like such a jerk! What's the matter with him!_

Baby he would say whatever

Picking up the two empty cups that she'd used when the friends had been drinking refreshments earlier, she stalked into the kitchen and set them into the sink. Reaching over and tugging on the small cabinet doors, she retrieved two plates, as well as silverware from the drawer below, and put them on the dining table. A sudden noise halted her while she was getting cold cuts out of the refrigerator; the sound of the lock in the front door opening.

"Hey, I'm home!" came the cherry-sounding call that traveled through the air. "Is dinner done? Are you starting it?"

"Yeah!" She replied, masking the distress in her voice. "I'm starting dinner; sorry, I was just a little delayed today."

__

It takes to keep you blind

"That's okay honey," she heard some shuffling; it had to be her boyfriend, slinking his jacket over the easy-chair in the living room, and the clunks she heard was him slipping his shoes off.

"So, did you have a good day at work?" the young woman questioned as she took a loaf of bread into her hands. She lived with her beau, Frank Jetroy, in his house; he was an accountant, and often came home tired, sometimes cranky, but he seemed to be elated for the present time being.

"Oh yeah, today was great!" was the joyful exclaim. "For once, my supervisor wasn't on my back; instead, he congratulated me on how much progress I've improved, and even hinted at a raise!"

__

To the truth between the lines

"Really? That's wonderful!" She smiled, feeling proud of him, then let out a little squeal when she felt his arms slip around her waist from behind.

"What did you do today after your shift was over?" he inquired, playfully nuzzling the base of her neck with the tip of his nose.

"Nothing much, just invited Yugo over for a short visit," her lips curled down into a bitter look as she thought of how he had behaved, not noticing that her partner stiffened at hearing what she said. "And Frank, you wouldn't _believe_ how ridiculous he was acting just a few minutes ago-"

"Yugo? That guy again?" he cut in, his grip on her tightening. "I thought you knew how I felt about him…"

__

Oh I will love you more than that

"Oh, he's completely harmless…" she insisted firmly. "But you don't have to worry about him for a while, because I kind of told him off tonight, so I don't think we'll be seeing much of each other these days."

He loosened up slightly. "That's good. I never really liked him from the start, to tell you truth, Licy, no offense. I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you…"

She dismissed his confession with a wave of her hand. "Well, you don't have to worry about him; he's not my friend right now, as far as I'm concerned! Not unless he apologizes for all the rotten things he said, anyway."

"Hmm, why don't we forget him for the time being…" he murmured huskily. "And concentrate on us instead?"

__

I won't say the words 

A soft giggle escaped from her. "Sure…" she turned her head to the side so that the couple could exchange a kiss.

*****

_Aww, how sweet of him…_

A smile curled over her lips at the basket of assorted candy and miniature stuffed animals that sat inside her mailbox at the hospital. Peering at it, she took it out and spotted a card attached to the side of it, daintily pushing it open with a finger, and reading the contents. _"Sorry for being such a jerk yesterday, Alice. You and my little brother know how hotheaded I can get sometimes. Please don't be mad at me; to make up for it, how about I pick you up at eight o'clock after work tonight, and treat you to dinner, then go to the carnival? I hope Frank'll let you go with me. -Yugo"_

Then take them back

_"Let me"?_ Alice Nonomura frowned at the words, and blew away her dark blue bangs, which had fallen over and partially covered her eyes. _Frank wouldn't mind if I went with Yugo tonight just as a friendly "I'm sorry" outing, I'm sure of it!_ _Oh, what time is it right now…?_ Clutching the basket rung in her hand, she dashed out of the room and gazed up at the clock. _It's five minutes until eight, almost time! I better get ready to punch out!_

Brushing her uniform off with her free hand, she set down the gift momentarily to retie the two pigtails that were in her hair. Picking up the basket, the young nurse darted into the bathroom and glanced quickly into the mirror, her brows raising a little at how messy her appearance was. Nevertheless, she flashed a smile at her reflection, and smoothed the small wrinkles out of her attire, standing in a darling pose and blowing a kiss as well as winking cutely. Still, she couldn't help but feel a sinking pit at the bottom of her stomach for not having enough time to give her significant other a call and let him know that she wouldn't be coming home until later that night.

__

Don't give loneliness a chance

Oh well, he won't mind, she assured herself silently, strolling outside to wait for her friend. _Besides, he's sweet and understanding…_ she smiled at the thought, and peered up at the blinking stars overhead in the dusky night. For some reason, they all seemed to be glowing very weakly and appeared dim, as if the mood was darkened by an ominous shadow.

*****

"Where've you been?!"

_…?_ She blinked into the shadowy room, cutting away the thin strip of light that had come from outside as she shut the door. "Frank? You're still awake?"

__

Baby listen to me when I say

"Damn right I'm still awake!" came the alarmed reply. "When I came home and found you gone, I was worried sick about you, Alice! I called the hospital, and your friend Danielle said that she saw you in some guy's car, driving away; I thought someone had kidnapped you!"

The room was brightened a bit when her boyfriend clicked on a lamp. She gazed foreword into his concerned face, and smiled compassionately when he stepped toward her and embraced her tightly. "Oh no, I haven't been kidnapped! Far from it!" She chuckled. _If anyone tried to do that, I'd just morph and take care of them…_ "I was just out with Yugo, that's all."

__

I will love you more than that

He froze. "…You were out with him? That's the reason why you're coming home at almost 12AM??"

"Well," she stepped back so that she could forge eye contact with him. "To make up for being rude yesterday, he picked me up after work, and took me out to dinner, then we went to carnival after that."

"…" he noticed her gift basket, and pointed at it. "Where did you get that…?"

The twenty-two year old grinned. "He left this in my mailbox at work earlier. Wasn't that sweet of him?"

__

Baby you deserve much better

"Did he try to…" he looked at her intensely. "…Kiss you, or make any other moves of the sort??"

"What?" She frowned and shook her head in astonishment. "Of course not! He only pecked me on the cheek, but that doesn't mean anything-"

His eyes widened in shock. "He did _what_??"

"It didn't mean anything," she said wryly. "We're just friends-"

"The hell you are!!"

__

What's the use in holding on

She opened her mouth to assure him further, when he suddenly lurched and struck her with his clenched fist. Crying out in surprise, she fell back, fortunately into the living room couch, and she raised a hand to grasp at her cheek. "Frank-!! What did you do that for??"

Looming over her, he glared down at her, flames ignited by anger flaring in his aqua-colored irises. "I thought I made my feelings about him clear! Aren't I enough for you?! What the hell do you need that snot-nosed scumbag of a loser for?! Why do you have to be around that asshole so damn much?? You act like he's your damn lover! …And if I didn't know any better, maybe he IS!"

__

Don't you see it's now or never

Alice arose from her position and shivered at the dangerous tone in his attitude. "What are you jealous about? He's just my friend! We've been friends for years now! Why do you want me to break up a friendship that strong? Because you feel insecure about him??"

"You're mad at me because I don't want to lose my girlfriend to a little conniving immature thief??" His eyes narrowed menacingly. "What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull? He IS your secret lover, isn't he!" The man grabbed her arms with his hands, gripping them tightly as he accused, "You're having an affair with him! Just friends, hah!"

__

'Cause I just can't be friends

"No!" She shook her head, struggling to free herself from his imprisonment. "How can you say something like that! You know I would never-"

"You're **lying**!"

He took released her only to backhand her across the face. A shrill scream flew out from between her lips as she jerked back, slamming into the wall, and he quickly covered her mouth with his palm. The dark-haired nurse twisted and turned wildly, fighting against his hold until she hit him in the eyes, and he yelped in pain, letting go of her.

"What's gotten _into_ you?!" She screeched angrily, eyeing him cautiously as she raised her fists in a defensive pose.

__

Baby knowing in the end

"How else would you explain why you're always out with him so much??" He demanded after straightening up, ignoring her question. "Last week, you skipped out the door ten seconds after you finished eating dinner to see a movie with him, then he came _over to my house _yesterday, and now you flaunt home at midnight from a supposedly innocent outing??" Frank latched his hands onto her wrists, digging his nails roughly into her skin. "Why are you cheating on me, huh?!"

"Ouch!" She winced. "Frank, stop! You're hurting me!"

An agonizing grimace flickered over her expression when he leaned in close to her and hissed, "Did you trick me into falling for your act?! Are you just nothing more than a heartless bitch like the others sluts out there on the streets??"

__

That I will love you more than that

The woman gritted her teeth. "Argh! No I'm not!!"

"You goddamn LIAR!"

He kicked her in the shins with the tip of his leather shoes, making her stumble to her knees; she screamed in pain. "SHUT UP!" he shouted, punching her in the face, heaving raspy breaths as she began to sob, delicately grazing her fingers against her injuries.

"S-stop!" she yelled. _Morph! Beat him down!_

"NO! You hurt me, so I'm going to hurt you back!!" An elbow dug into her chest and she hit the wall again, her mouth breathlessly gasping open when he knocked the wind out of her.

__

I won't say the words

Morph!! Her mind shrieked in panic.

"I-I can't…" she whispered, her voice barely audible. _He's just a normal human…! _"W-wouldn't be… fair…" 

"What did you say??" Her companion bit the words at her. "Are you confessing?!"

"N-no!" she protested. "I never-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, for he dove foreword and pressed his forearm securely against her throat. Trapped by him, the rabbit zoanthrope gasped in surprise and scratched at his wrist, trying to make him release her, but the more she struggled, the more pressure he applied. Finally, she allowed her hands to fall to her sides, her body feeling weak and her head dizzy from the slowing lack of oxygen.

__

Then take them back (can't take 'em)

"Why would you sleep with that asshole, and not me, your own boyfriend?!" he questioned harshly, his furious eyes boring into hers. "Why are you giving yourself to him, and not me??!!" She shook her head slightly; wordlessly indicating that what he was saying was false, but that just made him angrier. "You goddamn tramp!! I'll make you pay!"

Alice barely had time to wonder what he meant by that, and her answer was answered very soon when he began to yank at her clothing. The first few buttons near the top of her attire that secured her carnation pink nurse uniform popped off at his aggression, and fell to the floor with quiet clinks. She had an undershirt on as added insulin to the cold night weather, but she knew that wouldn't be a barrier strong enough to stop him. Pushing at his chest with the palms of her hands and kicking out with her feet, she screamed loudly, the sound traveling out through the window, which was unknowingly to the both of them, open.

__

Don't give loneliness a chance

"Oh so you'll fight against your boyfriend's touch, but not some rat-faced outsiders??!!" He retorted, slapping her so hard that her face snapped to the side from the forceful blow. "Deceiving little vixen-!" 

Her consciousness was starting to waver. "S-stop hurting me…" she wheezed.

The man growled and ignored her plead, focusing his attention on ripping away the top of her outfit, pushing the material down her arms. As he groped at her undershirt, she let out another ear-piercing scream, and he struck her in the head, making her body jump at the sudden fierce attack. He tore at the thin cotton article of clothing, succeeding in exposing her brassiere as well as parts of her bare, tender flesh.

__

Baby listen to me when I say (hey)

No-! He's going to try to rape me-!! Her mind went into a brief shock, and then she recovered, yelling as loudly as she possibly could in her current state.

"Shut the fuck up!!" Her boyfriend screeched at her shrilly, raising his hand to hit her again.

A sudden loud noise caught both of their attentions as glass fell before the couch nearby them, and a figure sailed through the window, landing next to the pair. The person whirled their head at Frank, and immediately charged at him, leaping and tackling him down, freeing the young nurse. The two crashed to the carpeted floor, and began striking at the other, each striving to achieve dominance and gain the advantage.

__

There's not a day that passes by

"Alice!!" one of them ground out. "Get out of here now!!"

Dazed, she shook her head, struggling to recognize the familiar voice… "…Y-Yugo?" she mumbled faintly.

"Get-the-hell-out-of-here!!!" Yugo Ohgami shouted, gritting his teeth as his opponent tried to pin him. "Now!! Go!!"

"But… but how did you know…" her bottom lip trembled in bewilderment.

"My house is just down the street on the corner-!" he managed to tell her. "The door's unlocked and Kenji's asleep; leave **now** and go there!!"

"No… I can't leave you here like this…" she murmured. "Want to… take care of you…"

__

I don't wonder why we haven't tried

Her beau kneed her friend in the abdomen and he groaned, but countered the blow by striking Frank with an uppercut to the chin. "I'll go back there after I finish dealing with this son of a bitch! Please, leave!!"

"O-okay…" Alice had no strength to argue; she merely nodded numbly, and slipped out the door. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks, chilling her skin, and she inwardly cursed herself for being so trusting to her beau, leaving her also vulnerable to him. She stumbled along the sidewalk, each step she took shooting pain through her body, and she clenched her hand, balling up the material of her undershirt into her palm. The open sides of her outer pink uniform flapped in the wind, batting against her arms; she winced at the chilly breeze bristling her bare skin.

__

It's not too late to change your mind

Raising her head up to look for her friend's home, she blinked rapidly for a couple seconds, spying a house on the corner of the street. A sob of relief spilled from her lips and she quickened her pace to try to reach the location faster, but after a few steps, her knees buckled. She fell to the wet grass, barely able to shoot out her hands to prevent herself from collapsing on her face. Still, the impact of the fall weakened her stance and her cheek met the heavily dampened-ground, and as she lay there, she began weeping.

"Alice…"

__

So take my hand

The voice whispered over her, soft, caring, as two hands tucked under her armpits and lifted her form up into a warm embrace. Her legs dangled lightly and her head lolled snuggly into the instep of an elbow while the pair of strong arms elevated her into the air. As she was being tightly held onto, the last thing she heard was the wailing sound of sirens, and the same soothing voice that pleaded and huskily murmured her name.

*****

"Uhhhhh…"

__

Don't say goodbye

She moaned quietly, her muscles tensed up and she opened her eyes, viewing flurry scenery; she sought to get into a sitting position, but a spasm of pain jolting through her body forced her back down. _My… body… everywhere… hurts…_ she thought weakly. Her vision began to clear up a bit, and the first thing her ruby red eyes flickered upon was the beige-colored ceiling overhead. Blinking, she tilted her head slightly, looking around as much as she could with her limited mobility, feeling ever more bewildered at her unfamiliar surroundings. _Where am I…?_

"Yugo…" she mumbled, faintly recalling seeing her friend the night before. "Wh-where are you…?"

__

I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words

"Alice??" came the instant response from a different room some distance away.

Her eyelids slid down to a close and she heard footsteps pad toward her. When they stopped, a low, masculine voice inquired, "Alice… did you say something…?"

She smiled faintly, and whispered, "Thank you…"

A warm source took her hand and squeezed it carefully. "You're awake!"

Her skin tingled at his touch. "Tired… I'm… my body… hurting…"

His grip tightened. "…I know."

__

Then take them back

Oh I will love you more than that

"H-how… …?"

His half-grin was wry. "You left your purse in my car… I was getting out to go into my house when I noticed it, so I went over to bring it back to you. While I was walking down the sidewalk, I heard someone scream, and… and it sounded like you…"

She grimaced subconsciously. "Frank… horrible…"

"…I know that too…" he growled, his voice quiet but filled with deep anger. "I knocked him unconscious, then called for the police. They arrived there soon after I found you outside lying on the lawn. He… he woke up by then, and struggled when an officer tried to handcuff him, and even went as far as trying to tackle one of them, so… so he was shot. He's dead now, Alice."

__

I won't say the words (no no)  
Then take them back

Only half-aware of what her friend was saying, she bobbed her head listlessly. "Gone… for good…?"

"Yes," he answered, leaning down and gently pressing a kiss against the back of her hand.

"Can't hit me… anymore…"

Yugo's expression hardened. "Over my dead body."

"Thank you…" she said again, reaching up an arm and weakly slinging it around his neck.

__

Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say

"…That's what friends are for," he told her almost forlornly. "To help each other. A couple months ago, you helped me find Kenji, so now I'm repaying the favor."

"Kenji… where now…?"

"School," the bronze-haired boxer informed. "It's a weekday, Alice."

"Does… he know…?"

He shook his head. "I practically kicked my brother out of the house early this morning, the poor guy, heh. Told him to get to school so that he could find Uriko, and work on some project in science class he's been talking about lately."

__

I will love you more than that  
Oh I will love you more than that (more than that)

"Sis…" she mumbled. "Don't tell… her…"

"Shhh, don't worry…" he assured, rubbing her arm soothingly. "I won't tell anyone. This is our business and ours alone. No one else will know."

The tiny smile dancing on her lips widened slightly. "You're… great friend… Love you… for helping…"

His breath caught for a moment, but then he realized that she had said "love" and "friend" in the same sentence, and sighed wistfully. "Yeah… you're a great friend too… the best, Alice. And thanks…"

__

Alice tugged his face down close to hers. "So… sorry… about, before…"

__

I won't say the words   
Then take them back (them back)

He hid a grimace at the mention. "That's okay, I forgive you… I just wish that I could've done a better job in protecting you… I feel so damn guilty for letting that bastard hurt you…!"

She shook her head slowly. "Not… your fault… mine…"

"Don't say that," the wolf zoanthrope commanded softly, laying a finger against her lips.

Batting it away from her mouth with the hand that was encircling his neck, she lessened the space between the two and kissed him. She was barely moving, but he took over and caressed her with slow, feather-soft embraces, feeling her hand quiver slightly in his.

__

Don't give loneliness a chance (oh, a chance)  
Baby listen to me when I say

Afraid of hurting her, he backed off and glanced down at the cyan-haired woman intently.

"Tired…" she yawned. "Sleep…"

"Okay…" he agreed, his lips shivering from her kiss initiation. "Rest, Alice, you need it…"

"Don't… leave…" she whispered very silently.

"I won't…" the male zoanthrope promised. "I took the day off so I'll be here watching over you…" When she didn't respond, he knew that she had slipped into a state of slumber. Making sure that she wouldn't hear him, Yugo murmured quietly, "Frank was a ruthless bastard… Ally… you deserve much better… …I will love you more than that…"

__

I will love you more than that

****

The End

Author's Note: o.o None of you readers are gonna kill me… right…? This fic is the prequel to my other songfic Bloody Roar II: How Did I Fall In Love With You, just to let you all know… I know that this was really dark and mortifying, so I apologize to those of you that have weak stomachs, and felt queasy when reading this story… I do hope that you readers enjoyed it, despite everything… This occurs in my own separate story timeline, and leads up to the How Did I Fall In Love With You songfic, 'kay? ^^0 Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!  
  
**With love for my fans,**  
**Tiger5913**


End file.
